The present invention is directed to the connection or interface between pin connectors and an electro-optic display and, more particularly, is directed to a method of interfacing pin connectors with a display device in a simplified manner such that the overall size of the display with the pin connectors is minimized and the physical and electrical integrity of the connection is improved.
In order for an electro-optic display to operate, it is necessary to electrically connect it with some type of exterior electronics in order to address the display electrodes of the display device to present the visible character or message desired in the display. Typically, the interconnection between the display device and the driving electronics is accomplished by the use of some type of pin connector arrangement. However, the interface with many electro-optic display devices is inherently difficult. It is a widely present practice to utilize pin connectors that have generally U-shaped cross-sectional clamp ends which are designed to snap on to one of the plates or substrates that make up the display device. These pin connector devices are generally acceptable, but their reliability is somewhat questionable, since they can become askewed on the plate. Consequently, it is typically required that some type of sealing or adhesive means also be applied to the pin connector to secure it in place. Also, the use of the pin connectors requires too much undesirable manual labor in order to position the pin connectors on the display. Many problems can arise regarding proper alignment as well as damage to the pin connectors which are somewhat fragile by the manual placement of the connectors on the display.
Alternate approaches which have been used include the utilization some type of clip-on connector which can be designed for soldering in place. This type of approach is very reliable, but it is also very costly and unacceptable with respect to the desire to keep costs to a minimum in producing a display.
When using clip-on or pin connectors that snap onto the display, it is necessary to have a multitude of types and sizes of connectors available since displays will vary in size as well as the location of the terminations to which the pin connector attaches. Therefore, no uniform type of connector is possible when using plates that may be of varying sizes and thicknesses as well as having various different overall configurations of display devices.
One of the more noticeable disadvantages of many types of pin connectors or clip-on connectors to display devices is the fact that they result in a significant increase in the overall size of the display. This is a disadvantage to the customer who, in many instances, is trying to minimize the amount of space required by the display in his particular product into which the display device is to be placed. Consequently, the customer may have to allocate more space in his device than he would desire for mounting of the display in his device.
One alternative to the problem is to provide custom clip-on type connectors, but this would be a very costly approach. To provide the customer with a particular connector that is specifically adapted for his requirements would be cost prohibitive, especially in small quantities.